Book of the Protectorate two: Red eyes
by SongBird88
Summary: Knuckles has sold his soul to the devil, literaly! will his friends be able to save him or will Tana have the last laugh?
1. Chapter one: sealed with a kiss

Chapter one: sealed with a kiss

Knuckles opened his eyes and turned to face the master emerald. Tana smiled down at him.

"Good morning my love," She jumped off the master emerald, and stroked Knuckles' cheek.

Knuckles sat up, "H-how did I get back up here?"

"Don't you remember baby?" Tana slid her sharp nails down the side of Knuckles' cheek, watching her black poison mix with his red blood.

"Wait…" Knuckles rubbed his head, he did remember something, "I think…"

"Don't think," Tana kissed Knuckles, and he lost his train of thought.

"Whatever you say," Knuckles smiled breathlessly.

"Whatever," Tana got up and spit Knuckles' saliva out of her mouth, _gross, _she thought, _to bad he's not as hot as he is powerful, _she sighed, _I always get the fun ones._

"Where are you going?" Knuckles stumbled up.

"I have to go talk to some of my friends, but don't worry," Tana wiped some blood off Knuckles' cheek and licked it off her finger, "I'll be back before you are." And with that she shot into the air and was gone.

Sonic turned the corner to get to his locker and saw Knuckles leaning against it, staring off into space, with a ridiculous expression on his face.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles jumped, "Oh, Hey Sonic," Knuckles went back to staring into space.

"Knuckles," Sonic walked over next to Knuckles, "you're leaning on my locker."

Knuckles jumped again and stumbled away from the locker, "I-I'm sorry."

"Are you O.K.?" Sonic said, dialing his locker code, "I thought you were going to take a sick day, after what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Knuckles scratched his head.

Sonic looked at Knuckles anxiously, "You remember, Julie-Su kissed you, Rouge saw and you disowned Julie-Su?"

Knuckles looked around in puzzlement, "Who's Rouge?"

Sonic's Jaw dropped, "I don't know just that girl you've been going out with for like…a month now! Don't tell me you're that thick."

"Hey Knuckles,"

Knuckles squeaked and fell over as Jet walked over.

"What's wrong with him?" Jet asked Sonic, Sonic just shrugged.

They all looked up as the bell rang.

"Got to go," Jet ran off.

Sonic looked down at Knuckles, "Maybe you should go home," then he walked to his class.

Knuckles sat down on the Mystics shrine and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Tana landed next to him and retracted her disheveled black wings, "What cha doing back so early baby?"

"Sonic said I should take a day off," Knuckles said softly.

Tana leaned her head down and whispered in his ear, "Why did you listen to him?"

"I-I don't really know I just thought…"

"Don't think," Tana nibbled on his ear.

Knuckles turned his head and kissed Tana.

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"I have a few ideas," Tana laughed flirtatiously.


	2. Chapter two: M'lady

Chapter two: M'lady

Knuckles walked down the halls of the high school with a bounce in his step.

"What's with the happy face Knuckles," Tails fell in step with him.

"Is there something wrong with being happy today?" Knuckles asked him.

"Well no," Tails answered, "But I just thought you would be a littlie down because of what happened the other day."

Knuckles stopped walking, "What happened the other day?"

"You mean you don't remember," Tails looked at him in amazement, "Sonic said you were acting wired but he didn't tell me that you forgotten anything."

"Well could you refresh my memory?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded and the bell rang, "Sorry Knuckles," Tails walked backwards to his class, "Maybe at lunch," Then he turned around and ran to class.

Tana stood in the quad of Knuckles' school waiting for the bell to ring. A few class ditchers walked passed.

"Hey hot stuff," One of them said, "Wana come play hooky with us, there's a place around the corner where you don't need an I.D."

"That's very tempting," Tana said, "But sadly I have a boss who doesn't take kindly to his employees running from their charges."

"Who's your charge?"

"Some stupid little echidna boy, who wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the ass."

"That's too bad," the guy said, "How 'bout a rain check."

"I'll hold you to it," Tana blew him a kiss and he caught it, "Chow."

The bell rang and the school poured into the quad for lunch.

Tana scanned the crowd, finding a few ugly guys, but none that were her ugly guy.

Knuckles walked over to where Sonic, Tails, and Espio were sitting.

"So," He sat down next to Tails, "You were going to tell me what happed the other day.

Tails nodded, "well-"

"Knuckles," Tana ran over and jumped up onto Knuckles' lap, "who are these people?"

"These are my friends," Knuckles explained, "Sonic, Tails, and Espio."

"So you're Sonic?" Tana slid off Knuckles' lap and sat next to sonic, "I would love to take a run with you," Tana walked her fingers up Sonic's chest.

"I don't think you could keep up," Sonic slid hurriedly away from Tana.

"Can I try?" Tana smiled at Sonic flirtatiously.

Sonic smiled awkwardly, "G-got'a run." And he was gone.

Tana sighed, _shoot, back to work then, _she leaned over to Knuckles, "Let's go Baby, I'm board."

"I still have a few hours of school left I think-"

Tana interrupted him with a kiss, "Don't think, ever! I'll think for you." She dug her claws into his back.

"Y-yes, m'lady."


	3. Chapter three: soul stealer

Chapter three: Soul stealer

Sonic ran into Chaotix café, and screeched to a halt infront of the counter.

"Vector," He said anxiously, "There's a weird girl that's hanging around Knuckles and she tried to seduce me and she's real creepy!"

"Calm down," Vector said, "Tell me slower."

Sonic took a few shuddering breaths "There's a weird girl that's hanging around Knuckles and she tried to seduce me and she's real creepy."

"What did she look like," Vector asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her but she had bright red eyes."

"Did they have a fluid look to them?" Julie-Su came out of the kitchen.

Sonic thought for a moment then nodded.

Julie-Su gasped in horror, "That is deafeningly not good."

"Why," Sonic asked, "What is she?"

"My people call her kind essence endres," Julie-Su explained, "Translated into your language they're soul killers, or soul stealers. The find a victim and make them think that they can fix a problem, but instead they take their souls away."

"Why do they do that?" Vector asked.

"They take tem and give them to their masters, so they can use them. I don't know exactly what for," Julie-Su caught her breath.

"What," Sonic asked, "What's wrong?"

"They want Knuckles' soul because of his power, if they had Knuckles' soul they could control the chaos power of light, we need to stop the soul stealer before it's too late!" Julie-Su ran out the door followed quickly by Sonic and Vector.

Knuckles sat with Tana on the Mystics shrine.

"You know what?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Tana inquired.

"I think your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tana opened her mouth, but before she could say anything she was attacked by a little red bird.

"Don't worry daddy I'll save you from the bad lady," Robin pecked viciously at Tana, and she screamed.

Knuckles grabbed the bird and squezzed it angrily, "No one hurts M'lady!" Knuckles threw Robin; he hit one of the eroded pillars of the shrine, and fell limply to the ground.

"Knuckles," Sonic Julie-Su and Vector ran up the steps of the shrine.

"You need to stay away from her," Sonic said urgently, "She's trying to kill you!"

Knuckles smiled, "M'lady would never hurt me, she merely wants to help me."

"That's right my dear," Tana stood in between Sonic and Knuckles, "I would not hurt a hair on your pressure head," She walked down the steps of the shrine, causing Sonic, Julie-Su and Vector to backtrack, "Find out what I am did you?" her eyes flashed happily, "I knew you would you're so smart," She sighed, "To bad you would have made a wonderful slave."

"Slave?" Sonic asked.

Tana nodded, she raised her hand and a group of blank faced boys appeared, "These are my slaves, the husks that are left when the soul is gone, and they do whatever I tell them to," She pointed at Sonic, "Kill them!"

The pail faces of the slaves suddenly became furious, and they charged.

"Not good," Sonic turned and ran, grabbing Julie-Su's and Vector's wrists.


	4. Chapter four: when Amy met Tana

Chapter four: when Amy met Tana

Sonic got Julie-Su and Vector safely back to the café, and leaned his weight against the door.

"We should be O.K. Sonic," Julie-Su said reassuringly, "But you should carry a few things with you now that you're one of her targets." She ran up to her room.

"That's cool," Sonic said, "I'm the target of something deadly for once," he wiped some sweat of his face.

"This isn't a game sonic," Julie-Su said running back down the stairs, "she's not just deadly," She handed Sonic a flashlight and a necklace with a crystal wings pendent, "She's also cunning and has one of your friends in her clutches, not to mention she's immortal."

Sonic looked at the necklace and the flashlight, "What are these for anyway?"

"Soul stealers are demons," Julie-Su explained, "the necklace is blessed by the highers, the most powerful beings in my race, and it should protect you, but if it doesn't the flashlight most definitely will."

"Why," Sonic followed the flustered Julie-Su with his eyes.

"Concentrated light is like poison to them," Julie-Su said bluntly, lighting several candles, and placing them on the ground around her.

Sonic switched the flashlight on; the beam hit Julie-Su in the eyes, "Sonic!"

"Sorry," Sonic fumbled with the light and turned it off, "just making sure it worked," he smiled.

Julie-Su scowled then kneeled in the circle of candles and whispered, in her native language, a prayer of protection.

Amy had looked everywhere for Sonic except the mystics shrine so that's where she was headed.

Robin had woken up in time to see Amy coming into sight, _oh no, _he thought, _I have to warn her!_ He flew quickly towards her, "Amy, Amy stop you can't come this way!"

"Did Sonic tell you to say that?" Amy asked, not slowing, "Because that isn't going to work."

"No he didn't," Robin said, "Its dangerous here, you could get killed, really!"

Amy laughed, "I know a trick when I hear one birdie, now leave me alone."

"No Amy," Robin tugged on Amy's pointed ear.

"Ow!" Amy swatted at the pesky red bird, but Robin didn't let up, "Let go you stupid bird!"

"What the hell is going on down there?" Tana came into view.

Amy stopped swatting at Robin, "Who are you?"

"Me?" Tana walked down the shrine steps, "I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy said boldly, "And I'm here looking for Sonic!"

"And why is that?" Tana walked towards Amy, Robin pulled frantically on Amy's ear.

"Robin quit it!" Amy swatted at him again, but missed and gave up, "Sonic is my boyfriend that's why."

Tana looked at Amy for a moment, Dumbstruck then she laughed, "Sonic go out with you? Oh please," She put a hand on Amy's shoulder, "Look kid, you should give up while you have the chance; I don't think Sonic would think twice about going out with the likes of you."

"And why do you say that?" Amy said defiantly.

"For one thing," Tana started, "no one but a perv would go out with a girl that's almost half his age, and, I'll make this as simple as possible, you're ugly."

Amy gasped.

"Oh yeah," Tana said, "You're scrawny and short, your eyes are offset, your hair is botched, and, even though it's the color of your fur, Pink is not color." Tana turned around and walked back up the shrine, leaving Amy and Robin alone.

Amy fell to her knees and sobbed.

Robin landed on her shoulder, "Don't cry Amy, I think you're very pretty."

"Shut up," Amy swatted Robin off her shoulder and ran off.

Robin watched her then looked at the shrine, he didn't want to leave Knuckles alone but he knew he might die if he stayed, "Amy wait up!"

"Don't believe that mean girl, she doesn't know anything!"

Amy and Robin had ended up in Creams house, and she couldn't help but comfort her best friend.

"But she's right Cream, look at me, I'm nothing but a scrawny loser."

"No you're not," Robin said, his beak full of Cream's delicious cookies, "you are pretty in your own special way!"

"Oh yeah," Amy sputtered, "What way is that?"

Robin opened his mouth and then thought for a moment, "Uhh," A few crumbs fell out of his mouth, "You're good with a hammer?"

Amy wailed and put her head in her hands; Cream hugged her friend and scowled at Robin, who shrugged apologetically.

Sonic burst through the door pail faced, "Cream, Amy, don't go anywhere near Knuckles."

Amy looked away from him remorsefully.

"It's too late to tell us that Sonic," Robin flew over and perched on Sonic's shoulder.

"Amy," Sonic walked over to Amy and Cream but Amy got up and walked away from him, "What happened."

"Why do you want to know what happed to me," She sniffed, "I'm just an ugly little girl."

"Who said that?" Sonic asked.

"That girl that's hanging around Knuckles!"

Sonic walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and walked to the other side of the room, "you shouldn't let that witch get to you," Sonic said, "She's called a soul stealer and she feeds off negative emotion," Sonic took a small bottle of water from his pocket, "Take this and put it on you, it should make you feel better, at least that's what Julie-Su says."

"What is it?" Cream took it from Sonic.

"Its water from some blessed spring on Angel Island,"Sonic explained, "It's supposed to cast out bad emotion, and take this," Sonic gave Cream a flashlight, "If she tries to hurt you just turn it on and point it at her, she'll leave you alone, now I have to go warn Tails." Sonic ran out the door.

"Here Amy," Cream held the small bottle out for Amy.

Amy shook her head and didn't take it.

Cream looked at her angrily, took the cork off the bottle and splashed Amy with the water.


	5. Chapter five: Rouge's revenge

Chapter five: Rouge's revenge

Rouge walked down the dark alleys of Westopolis. She was going to get back at Knuckles and that prissy little what's her bucket.

She stopped outside the favorite hangout of the villains, and she was hoping a cretin someone would be there tonight.

As she walked through the crowed the boys wolf whistled and blew kisses, but she ignored them, she was looking for someone in particular, and she found him sitting on a stool his head resting on the bar.

She sat down next to him and told the bar tender to give her the usual.

"So," she said to the boy, "what did you forget this time?"

Shadow looked up at her, red eyes blazing, "shut up."

"Oh," Rouge said, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleep tank."

"I said shut up," Shadow hissed threw gritted teeth.

"I'm just toying with you Shadow," Rouge said, "don't be so touchy, you'll lose your charm and personality."

"What do you want?" Shadow asked putting his head back down on the counter.

"I was just wondering if you were with anyone," Rouge said innocently.

"I thought you were going out with 'The Knuckle Head'," Shadow said seeing through her innocence.

"Who said I wanted to go out with you?" Rouge asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Look," Rouge said, becoming serious, "Knuckles betrayed me, bad, and I want revenge, so are you going to help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

Rouge grabbed Shadows head and kissed him long and hard.

When she let him go Shadow smiled, "anything else?"

"You're impossible," Rouge got off her stool, and headed for the door, but Shadow grabbed her arm.

"I'll help you on one condition."

And what's that?"

"You help me get the chaos emeralds from Sonic."

Rouge took Shadow's hand and shook it, "Deal."

Sonic awoke to the sound of soft footsteps. He slowly reached under his pillow and took out his flashlight. He switched it on and did a sweep of his house, but no one was there, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed.

"You need to be a little more silent if this is going to work, o.k. emo-hog?" Rouge whispered floating down from the living room ceiling.

"They never look up do they," Shadow asked, ignoring her insult.

Rouge crept silently into Sonic's room. She was almost absolutely sure the emeralds were under Sonic's bed, at least that's where Knuckles said they were.

She ducked under the bed and saw a silver box, "bingo," she whispered softly. She slid the box out silently, and heard a crash come from the living room, "Shadow!" she hissed angrily and slid under the bed, as Sonic sat up. Sonic did another sweep off his house, and, finding nothing, went back to bed.

Rouge waited for a few moments then slid out from under the bed, and slipped quietly out into the living room.

"You're such a klutz Shadow," Rouge hissed at the black hedgehog.

"Hey," Shadow said defensively, "Sonic was the one who put the lamp cord in the middle of the walkway."

Rouge rolled her eyes and gave Shadow the silver box, "here are your chaos emeralds."

"Thanks, now let's get out of here before Sonic wakes up again."


	6. Chapter six: cry for help

Chapter six: cry for help

Sonic burst into the Chaotix café and skidded to the counter.

"The chaos emeralds are gone!" Sonic said anxiously.

Julie-Su dropped the dirty dishes she was carrying to the kitchen, "They're what?!"

"They're gone," Sonic answered, "they must have been stolen last night."

Julie-Su hopped up onto the counter and grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck, "How could you lose something as important as the chaos emeralds?!"

"Give him a break Jewels," Vector pulled Julie-Su down off the counter, "he was asleep."

"But, he has let the chaos magic fall into the wrong hands!" Julie-Su said furiously.

"And he'll get them back," Vector said, "Just give him a chance."

Julie-Su sighed, "if it was someone besides you, Sonic, I wouldn't give them a chance, but you, you're different, you burn with the freedom and courage of chaos fire; a very powerful magic indeed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you might just be Tigra's successor," Julie-Su explained, "but we cannot know that for sure."

"How can we know?" Sonic said, wondering why this subject had anything to do with getting the chaos emeralds back.

"Only the Crystal Flower knows," Julie-Su said.

"So where is this said flower?" Sonic asked.

Julie-Su shuffled her feet, "I don't know."

"That helps," Sonic said sarcastically.

The door slammed open and Knuckles stumbled in and collapsed on the floor.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su moved towards him but Vector held her back.

"He's possessed, remember?"

Julie-Su stopped and waited.

Knuckles crawled to the bar and pulled himself up onto a stool, "You need to help me," he rasped, "Tana; s-she's trying to kill me."

"Sorry," Sonic said dryly, "We don't think you're you."

"You're right," Knuckles said fearfully, "she's taking me over, and I can't stop her," he grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck, "but you can, chaos fire resides in your heart; please help me, I beg of you!"

"I was really hopping it wouldn't come to this," Tana appeared behind Knuckles and grabbed his forehead, "you're not weak enough to live through this, but I will get your soul."

Knuckles gasped and went rigid as Tana pierced through his back.

"Let him go!" Julie-Su flung ice splinters at Tana, and Tana was forced to let Knuckles go to get away.

Julie-Su jump over the counter, eyes blazing turquoise.

"Oh," Tana said, with a slight hint of fear, "Child of the Gael," she bowed mockingly, "Are you going to show me some chaos power?"

"Silence demon," Julie-Su's voice echoed, "it is my duty to protect my king at all costs, which means you must be eliminated."

"Give me your best shot,"

Julie-Su drew water from every source in the café and enveloped Tana in a prism of ice.

"Sonic," Julie-Su turned to Sonic, "your flashlight, quickly!"

Sonic tossed his flashlight to Julie-Su and Julie-Su flashed it at the prism.

A cascade of colored light filled the café. An unearthly scream came from the prism, and it melted. Tana was gone.

"Thank goodness that's over," Sonic said taking his flashlight from Julie-Su.

"No," Julie-Su said, her eyes returning to normal, "her actual power resides within Knuckles; we need to get her out, only then will it be over."

"O.K." Sonic said, "How do we do that?"

"We need to pull her out," Knuckles said, sitting down on a chair.

"How?" Sonic asked.

Julie-Su went over to Knuckles and bound his hands behind the back of the chair, "there is a special type of gloves that are used to extract Soul Stealers, but without the chaos emeralds we can't get to my pair," Julie-Su clipped a necklace, similar to Sonic's, around Knuckles' neck.

"What happened to the chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked struggling a bit as the necklace touched his flesh.

"Sonic lost them," Julie-Su said simply.

"He did what?!" Knuckles struggled angrily, trying to get at Sonic.

"Cool it Knux," Sonic said coolly, "I'll get them back, don't worry."


	7. Chapter seven: Chaos search

Chapter seven: chaos search

Sonic, Julie-Su, and Jet were on there way to what Sonic hoped was Eggman's latest 'secret base.'

Sonic blinked in the sudden light that reflected off of Julie-Su's mechanical arm.

"How did that happen anyway?" Sonic asked, deciding it was a good time to let Julie-Su and Jet rest for a while.

Julie-Su clutched her metallic arm as she sat down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then," Jet said, "I will," Jet took a deep breath, "Julie-Su and her friend flora were talking in a protected place, but it turned out that it wasn't, Some Babylon soldiers found them. Jewels immediately went into action, and her power cut out, the soldiers took that time to shoot, and…" he waved his hand at Julie-Su's arm, "one of the rogues was able to replace her arm, but it isn't very efficient."

"I bet Tails could make you a new one," Sonic said, "I'm sure he'd be happy to."

Julie-Su smiled, "it would be very nice of him."

"I think its time to get going," Sonic said.

"O.K. then," Julie-Su stood up, "just try and double back from time to time check up on us."

Rouge and Shadow entered the Chaotix café, hoping to see Knuckles and Julie-Su. They found Knuckles tied to a chair, his head bowed, a flashlight pointed at him.

"What's this about?" Rouge went over to Knuckles, "hey what's wrong with you?"

Knuckles looked up at her with blood shot eyes, and smiled, "if you untie me I promise you a quick death."

Rouge stumbled back, and grabbed Shadows arm.

"Ah," Knuckles said, "I see you've moved on, I have as well, and if you untie me I'll show you my new girlfriend." He laughed madly.

"What happened to you Knuckles?" Rouge asked, genuinely scared.

"Let me go and I'll show you!" Knuckles struggled in the chair.

Espio came out of the darkness and poured water over Knuckles' head, Knuckles screeched as if he was being burned.

"What have you done to him?" Rouge asked angrily.

"I have done nothing;" Espio said calmly, "Knuckles has been possessed by a demon."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Rouge spat.

Espio took the flashlight and turned it off. Tana immediately appeared, and charged at Rouge, claws bared. Tana got within an inch of Rouge when Espio turned the flashlight back on. Tana shrieked and retreated back into Knuckles.

"Oh," Rouge said silently.

"How do we make her go away," Shadow asked.

"I didn't think you cared about Sonic and his friends," Espio commented.

"They're starting to grow on me," Shadow said simply.

"Julie-Su has some sort of gloves to extract the demon but they need the chaos emeralds to get to them, so she, Sonic, and Jet went to see if Eggman had them."

"He doesn't," Shadow said.

"And how do you know?" Espio asked.

"Because I have them," Shadow held up the silver box that held the chaos emeralds.

Knuckles hissed threateningly, "stop trying."

"What's wrong," Shadow took out one of the chaos emeralds and pocked Knuckles with it, "don't like the emeralds?"

Knuckles moaned in pain.

Shadow poked Knuckles repetitively with the emerald, "this is kind of fun," Shadow said, "Come try it."

Espio and Rouge hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not sure," Rouge said, "what if its hurting Knuckles too."

"Chicken," Shadow teased.

"Fine," Rouge grabbed one of the emeralds and joined Shadow, "you're right, this is fun, come on Spo."

Espio rolled his eyes, and just watched.

Julie-Su stopped in her tracks, "Eggman doesn't have the emeralds."

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I feel them," Julie-Su turned around and headed back to the café, "there at the café."

Jet and Sonic looked at each other, and then followed Julie-Su.

Knuckles was trapped deep inside his mind, but Tana wasn't doing so well either.

"As soon as I get free," Tana gasped, suffocating in the light that surrounded her, "you, and all your friends, are dead."

"Don't be so sure about that Tana," Knuckles said, "my friends are stronger then you think."

"How do you know they still care about you," Tana said angrily, "How do you know they didn't just leave you here to die."

"If they were you wouldn't be trapped in the beam of a flashlight now would you?"

Tana hissed, "I hate mortals, always getting in the way."

"Poor poor Tana," Knuckles said in mock sympathy, "an immortal soul overpowered by mere mortals," Knuckles smiled, "you'll think twice before messing with the protectorate now wont you?"

"You don't even know what the protectorate is," Tana laughed, "You've only scratched the surface of your memories, you don't even know how to use your power."

"I do," Knuckles' mother appeared from the shadows dressed in a white gown, beautiful golden wings folded down her back, "and you will think twice before messing with my son again."

"Oh, well if it isn't Miaya, didn't I already get rid of you?"

"As long as the chaos lives the protectorate lives as well."

Tana laughed, "Oh please, don't be all superior Miaya, I now your true colors."

"I have no time to waste on you," Miaya said calmly, "I'm here to save my son." Miaya turned and broke the chains that trapped Knuckles in his own mind.

"That dress makes you look fat," Tana said, "gold isn't your color, your eyes are off set."

"Look you brainless hoe," Miaya said turning on Tana, "I've had enough of you, so just get out!"

"I'm kind of stuck here," Tana said, "so I can't 'get out' just yet."


	8. Chapter eight:Protectorate’s Destruction

Chapter eight: Protectorate's Destruction

Sonic skidded into the Chaotix café, and saw Espio standing on top of one of the tables, silver box held high over his head.

"Oh, come on Spo," Shadow was saying.

"No," Espio said, "we should wait for the others to get here."

"Hey Sonic," Tails waved from the counter.

Sonic walked over to him, "what's going on?"

"You should have been here a few seconds ago, Rouge and Shadow were poking Knuckles with the chaos emeralds, and then Espio swooped in and took them and got onto the table, and that's when you came in."

Julie-Su and Jet slid in.

"Just for a few more minuets," Rouge whined, "it's so addicting."

Julie-Su walked over to Rouge and slapped her.

"Ouch," Sonic and Tails flinched.

Sonic took out his cell phone, "I'm calling Amy and Cream, I want them to see this."

"What in the world was that for?" Rouge asked.

"You know exactly what that was for!" Julie-Su spat back.

Rouge looked at Julie-Su for a second then slapped her back.

"That's it!" Julie-Su attacked Rouge.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Jet, and Espio watched as the two girls rolled around on the floor; punching and bighting each other.

"Does anyone want a snack?" Espio asked.

"Why not," Sonic said, "I am getting a little hungry, how about you Shadow?"

"Just as long as it's not peanuts," Shadow said, "I hate peanuts."

"Something non-peanuty coming up," Espio walked into the kitchen.

Knuckles hugged his mother happily.

"Thank you so much mi'e," Knuckles looked tenderly at his mother, "but, what do I do now?"

"Call your friends," Miaya said, "I feel they are close."

Knuckles closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt himself regaining consciousness.

Knuckles lifted his head and moaned.

Julie-Su and Rouge stopped fighting and looked up at Knuckles.

"Hey buddy," Sonic said from the counter, "good to see you again."

"Did you get Tana to go away," Knuckles asked.

"Not yet," Tails said, munching on some popcorn, "we were waiting for Julie-Su and Rouge to stop fighting."

"I'm kind of sad they did," Shadow commented, "it was fun to watch."

"Watch it buddy," Rouge warned, "or you'll be next."

Knuckles looked at Shadow in confusion, "why are you here?"

"Well me and Rouge came over here to make you angry," Shadow said, "but we didn't mange to," Shadow stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, "this is delicious, what did you put on it?"

"Love," Espio said sentimentally.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "so if Rouge and Julie-Su are done we can get on with the demon extracting."

"Right," Julie-Su grabbed the silver case of chaos emeralds and walked out of the café.

"Hey, wait up," Jet ran after her.

Sonic shrugged, "you guys stay here, Amy and Cream should be around here soon, tell them they missed the fight."

Cream dragged the reluctant Amy down to Chaotix café, Amy whining the whole way there.

"No I can't show my hideous face in public."

"It's never stopped you before," Cream said breathlessly.

"Ya," Robin said, pushing Amy from behind, "and that demon girl was lying, if you're ugly then I'm a bluebird."

Amy wailed pathetically.

"That's it," Robin flew over and perched between Cream's ears, "let's just leave her here."

"No," Cream disagreed, "we can't leave Amy in the middle of the city."

"What do you think cheese?" Robin asked the young chao floating around Cream's head.

"Chew," Cheese said happily.

"See Cream," Robin said, "Cheese agrees with me."

Cream just rolled her eyes and continued to drag her friend down the sidewalk.

Robin laughed, "Cream Cheese, that's funny."

Julie-Su climbed up to the first ledge of the mystics shrine and pressed the flat side of a chaos emerald to the stone wall of the shrine.

"Not to be annoying or anything," Sonic said, "but what are you doing?"

Julie-Su didn't answer. She twisted the emerald and there was a loud thud as the stones of the shrine moved to reveal a stair case that went down into the heart of the shrine.

"What's down there?" Sonic asked.

"The home of the protectorate," Julie-Su said, "What did you think; we lived out in the wilderness?" She laughed and walked down the staircase, followed by Jet, then Sonic.

"Welcome to the home of the protectorate," the entrance room was circular that had a kitchen and living room like area with five doors that led to the protectorate's rooms, "I'll be right back, feel free to look around."

Sonic went to the room right across from the staircase because he knew that one would be Knuckles' room.

Sonic walked into the dark room and searched for the lamp, "Ow," the lamp turned out to be broken. Sonic sucked on his cut finger and looked around some more. He sat down on the bed and picked up a broken photo frame. The picture was of three Echidna's probably Knuckles' family.

"I see you found Knuckles' room,"

Sonic looked up at Julie-Su in the doorway, "how come his stuff is broken?"

"Because Knuckles lead an angry life," Julie-Su took Sonic's hand and fixed his cut finger, "he hated himself for being defective, and he never thought of anything but his own pain, which was the reason for the protectorate's destruction."

"What do you mean?"

Julie-Su sighed, "Starly was the friend of earth and she was killed trying to protect Knuckles, but the people that killed her were a band of sliver Islanders that betrayed our people, and Knuckles was so blinded by his rage and sorrow that he blamed it on Tigra, the friend of fire, and…he killed her."

"Oh," Sonic said silently.

"Come on," Julie-Su got up and went to the door, "Knuckles is waiting."


	9. Chapter nine: Demon extraction

Chapter nine: Demon extraction

Cream pulled Amy into the Chaotix café and looked around at the crowed of people that had gathered.

"Hey guys," Shadow waved, "you missed the fight."

"Dang it," Robin said unhappily.

"But you should hang around," Espio said, "We have popcorn and m&m's."

"And Sonic, Jet and Jewels should be back soon to get Tana to go away," Charmy said joyfully.

"That's wonderful," Cream said happily.

"Chew," Cheese agreed.

Amy sat down, sadly, in one of the bar stools.

"What's wrong with you?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm ugly," Amy said silently.

"Who in the world told you that?" Rouge asked.

"Tana,"

"Oh please," Rouge said, "you are beautiful for a girl of your age, and anyway you should like yourself for who you are not what you look like."

"That's easy for you to say," Amy said, "you're pretty."

"Actually," Rouge admitted, "I don't think I'm all that attractive."

"What are you talking about," Knuckles said from the chair he was tied up in, "you are amazing, have I ever told you that your eyes remind me of the sky at twilight?"

"Don't talk to me about that kind of stuff Knuckles," Rouge said angrily, "I don't love you anymore."

"Please Rouge, you don't understand, she kissed me, all I was trying to do was make her stop."

"Yeah whatever," Rouge threw her arm around Shadow, "well I'm with Shadow now, and he treats me right, don't you baby?"

"No Rouge," Shadow pulled away from her, "I changed my mind; I think he's telling the truth."

"He is," Tails said, "isn't he guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"He still loves you very much Rouge," Espio said, "and he would do anything to get you back, wouldn't you Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded vigorously.

Sonic skidded into the room, "what'd I miss?"

"We're trying to convince Rouge that Knuckles still loves her," Tails explained.

"Of course he does," Sonic said, "you should have heard him talk when you two were together, he never shut up about how your eyes sparkled or how soft your hair was that day; it made me sick."

"Hey," Knuckles said angrily.

Jet and Julie-Su walked into the café.

"What did we miss?"

"We were making fun of Knuckles," Sonic said.

"Oh," Jet pointed a finger at Knuckles and laughed, "You're tied to a chair!"

"And you're an idiot," Knuckles said, "Now can we get this over with I feel my free will slipping away every second."

"O.K." Julie-Su pulled on the gloves that actually looked more like a bronze piece of jewelry, with long claws and a clear circular stone in the palm.

"No," Knuckles said, "I want Rouge to do it."

Julie-Su looked at Rouge, "but, my king, she has never done this before, and I don't trust her."

"I do," Knuckles said, smiling at Rouge.

"But, but-"

"No buts Jewels, I want Rouge to do this."

Julie-Su sighed and gave the gloves to Rouge. Rouge put them on and walked over to Knuckles.

"Jewels," Knuckles said, "I want you to walk her through it." Knuckles closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"O.K. you need to get down on your knees,"

Rouge did so.

"Now push your hand through his chest."

"What?!" the room cried in unison.

"These gloves are made to penetrate the soul not the body, he will be completely unharmed, Now push your hand through his chest."

Rouge took a deep breath and placed her hand on Knuckles' chest, "I can't do this." She said.

"Yes you can," the voice of a young girl echoed in her head, "let me guide you," a, transparent, lavender colored hand placed itself on top of Rouge's.

Rouge looked next to her, a young butterfly girl stood next to her, she had no mouth but the expression in her silver eyes showed that she was smiling, "don't be frightened my friend, the highers look down on you kindly; now follow me," The girl pressed her hand against Rouge's and their hands went into Knuckles' chest, "do you feel the warmth?"

Rouge nodded.

"That is Knuckles' spirit; we must find the cold of the demon," Rouge followed the delicate movements of the girls hand, until they found the cold of Tana's spirit, "grab it quickly, or it will get away," Rouge closed her hand around the cold, "now pull it out, slowly," The girl grabbed Rouge's wrist and pulled her hand out slowly.

Rouge's fist was surrounded with black smoke, "do not be afraid, repeat after me: Essence Enders acky, which means Soul Killer be gone."

"Essence Enders acky," Rouge said silently.

"Now let go,"

Rouge unclasped her hand, the smoke let out an unearthly scream, and was sucked into the clear stone on her palm.

"You'll pay for this!" Tana screeched from inside the pendent.

"Of course we will," Rouge said triumphantly. she pulled the glove off her hand and gave it to Julie-Su.

"My work here is done," The butterfly said, "May you be strong and graceful, child of the mountains." The girl bowed and disappeared.


	10. Chapter Ten:bandaging broken hearts

Chapter Ten: bandaging broken hearts

Julie-Su untied Knuckles and he immediately wrapped his arms around Rouge.

"No," Rouge pushed him away, "why don't you hug your girlfriend?"

"Well I tried," Knuckles replied, "but she pushed me away."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Rouge said angrily.

"Oh please," Sonic said exasperatedly, "Rouge, look into those sappy purple eyes and say you don't love him."

"I don't," Rouge said to Sonic angrily, "if he can't be true to me I don't want to be with him!"

"I didn't betray you," Knuckles said, "Julie-Su kissed me I didn't kiss her."

"Sure," Rouge said sarcastically.

"It's true," Tails said.

"Yeah," the room agreed.

"I'll believe it if she tells me why she did it," Rouge looked at Julie-Su threateningly.

Julie-Su looked at her feet, "Knuckles and I were betrothed at birth and as we got to know each other we fell in love, but he doesn't remember, so I thought kissing him would bring his memories back, but it didn't; he still loves you unconditionally."

"Jewels," Jet kicked the ground sadly, "Knuckles told me never to tell you this, but considering the circumstances I think its necessary."

"Then you have my permission to say it," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles never loved you beyond friendship, and I think that's why he doesn't remember being in love with you, because he never was."

Julie-Su's eyes filled with tears, "why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Because I was scared," Knuckles said, recalling the memory, "I was scared about feeling awkward around each other and the ridicule of others when we broke the laws."

"Oh," Julie-Su bowed her head, "I'm sorry for what I have done," She bowed at Knuckles' feet, "can you ever forgive me my king?"

"I can," Knuckles said dropping to eye level with Julie-Su, "if you do one thing for me."

"Anything," Julie-Su said obediently.

"I have this one friend, who's kind of lonely, and he really likes you, if you fall in love with him I might be able to forgive you."

Julie-Su looked up at Espio, "I don't know if I…" she looked into Espio's firm, loving, eyes and nodded, "I might be able to do something like that."

Espio looked at her in shock and joy, "really?!"

"Why not," Julie-Su walked over a grabbed his hands, "you do have amazing eyes."

"Does that mean that I have the permission to kiss you?" Espio asked.

Julie-Su thought for a moment, "I guess so."

Espio gave Julie-Su a quick kiss.

"I thought you said you were going to kiss me," Julie-Su said disappointedly, "here I'll kiss you," Julie-Su gave Espio a soft kiss.

"Now," Knuckles said, "can we kiss and make up Rouge?"

Rouge looked at him, "well if that's what happened I guess we could try again."

"Let's start now," Knuckles kissed her lightly.

"What a wonderful moment," Sonic said, "I need someone to kiss, Shadow come here."

"Heck no!" Shadow backed away from him, "I might be comfortable hanging out with you, but I'm not that comfortable."

"So," Robin said from the counter, what do we do now?"


End file.
